Una Batalla de Tormenta y Fuego
by C. Weller chan
Summary: Para Suikaze


**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Título inspirado en la melodía "A Song of Storm and Fire" de Yuki Kajiura y Eri Itou, del álbum _Tsubasa Chronicle Reservoir Original Sound Track, Future Sounds Cape I_

_*****_

_**Para Suikaze**_

**_*_**

"**UNA BATALLA DE TORMENTA Y FUEGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo Único**

*****

Las espesas y densas nubes amenazaban ruidosamente con descargar su contenido. En medio de la noche, como fuegos artificiales, los relámpagos estallaban iluminando esporádicamente pequeños espacios en el cielo nubloso seguidos instantes después por los truenos rugientes, que se escuchaban a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Los contendientes, sin atender las furiosas advertencias de tormenta que amenazaban el sitio de la batalla, sólo se miraban fijamente, atentos al más mínimo movimiento de su oponente. Cobijados por la oscuridad nocturna, ningún rayo de luz lunar podía penetrar las espesas nubes. Pero para los opositores no representaba ningún inconveniente. Su aguda vista demoníaca les permitía observar claramente todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a su contrincante y las condiciones del terreno, plano y terroso, rodeados por una densa arboleda que se antojaba fantasmal.

Justo cuando un relámpago caía cerca del sitio, el demonio con orejas de perro y vestido en una hakama en rojo sacó de su vaina su espada, que se convirtió en un colmillo enorme, blandiéndola. El otro demonio, con líneas violetas en su rostro y ropas blancas debajo de una armadura, imitó los movimientos con la propia, un estoque, que relampagueó en un tono azul anticipando los movimientos de su dueño.

Ambos guerreros se estudiaron un poco más y sin previo aviso, como si hubiese sido ensayado, se lanzaron uno en contra del otro en una carrera vertiginosa para cerrar la distancia que los separaba y lanzar el primer embiste. Una enorme chispa de luz fue el resultado del encuentro entre ambas hojas, cuyos furiosos amos se enfrascaron en una lucha de poder. Sin perder ni un segundo, el demonio de líneas violetas contraatacó lanzando sus garras que contenían veneno contra el de rojo, que alerta, dio un gran salto hacia atrás para enseguida correr hacia su enemigo una vez más, enarbolando el colmillo, cuyo movimiento fue tan rápido que un ojo humano nunca hubiera podido detectarlo.

- ¡Kaze no Kizu! – fue el grito de batalla del atacante, de cuya tizona emergió un ventarrón que se convirtió en filosas y mortales cuchillas. El demonio de blanco dio un salto para evadir el ataque, quedando a un costado del camino, siendo aprovechado por el de orejas caninas para correr hacia él y realizar otra agitada con su enorme hoja, con el claro intento de rematar.

El de armadura se posicionó, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y sin despegar la mirada de su asaltante, de frente. Cuando el otro sólo estaba a unos metros, levantó su espada y sin ningún movimiento facial, espetó:

- ¡Sooryuha! – un potente relámpago azul surgido de la hoja levantó de golpe el terreno como un terremoto, obligando al de rojo a detenerse para protegerse del impacto implacable del embate, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, fue alcanzado por el obligándolo a adoptar una posición de defensa, movimiento aprovechado por el demonio de líneas violetas para, blandir su arma y lograr herir al de rojo en su brazo levantado que utilizaba para protegerse.

La tormenta comenzó al fin. Los relámpagos comenzaron a caer uno tras otro, casi sin tregua. La lluvia helada, pertinaz e inclemente azotó los cuerpos de ambos guerreros que, imperturbables al clima tan hostil y a sus ropas empapadas, diseñaban en su mente la nueva estrategia para embestir una vez más.

El de rojo sentía cómo las gotas se llevaban consigo los hilos de sangre que emanaban de su brazo, para disolverlos antes de caer en la tierra. Sabía que si permitía que la contienda se prolongara mucho más, sería muy difícil obtener la victoria. El de blanco observaba a su oponente. Conocía su manera de atacar, aún más, conocía su espada y los prodigios que se podrían hacer con ella. No sería una batalla fácil, más si el poder de su propia hoja era limitado.

Con ferocidad y resolución pintadas en sus caras, ambos espadachines arremetieron una vez más. Unos pasos rápidos y ágiles fueron suficientes para desaparecer la distancia entre ambos. Estocadas, chispas, gruñidos y el sonido del contacto del metal contra metal eran secundados por los truenos que servían como música de fondo para la batalla. La lluvia era inmisericorde. No abandonaría el escenario, por lo menos no antes que todo finalizara.

Un zarpazo con veneno directo al rostro del de orejas caninas hecho por el de blanco fue rechazado por otra zarpa. Los colmillos de ambos se mostraban amenazadoramente y los dos pares de ojos dorados tenían un brillo mortal. Tratando de impedir una herida, el de rojo sujetó la garra que lo amagaba mientras cuidaba la espada de su oponente, que en ese momento trataba de rechazar la propia en una lucha de fuerzas. El chirrido del acero era torturante, pero no pensaban ceder terreno por esa insignificancia. Ni siquiera el que un rayo cayera en un árbol que se encontraba a unos pasos y comenzara a ser devorado por las llamas los distraería de su cometido.

Vencer a su oponente.

Un movimiento hábil del de orejas caninas obligó al de armadura a adoptar una posición de defensa. La presión era demasiada. El de rojo aprovechó la ventaja y lanzó otra estocada, haciendo al de blanco retroceder un paso y dar un gran salto hacia atrás. Ahora era él quien tenía que replegarse.

El fuego comenzaba a consumir gran parte de la arboleda. Un fuego que ni siquiera la inmisericorde lluvia lograba extinguir. Ambos elementos luchaban contra el otro, tal y como esos seres sobrenaturales, medios hermanos, hacían entre sí.

Con una mueca de furia, el de marcas violáceas empuñó su estoque una vez más, para lanzar un golpe con la punta, un golpe directo al cuerpo de su oponente, quien lo recibió blandiendo su colmillo como un escudo, impidiendo el contacto con la carne y rechazando el ataque, para a su vez, arremeter directo a la hoja de su enemigo. Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en el rostro del de armadura, que hizo al de orejas puntiagudas estremecer.

- Sooryuha – un murmullo, casi una caricia en palabras se escuchó de la boca del de blanco, para que instantáneamente apareciera como un halo de luz el relámpago añil envolviendo a la espada y se sintiera el temblor en las plantas de los pies de ambos. El de rojo abrió los ojos alarmado. Era peligroso, muy peligroso mantener el contacto, pero antes que pudiera despegarse por completo, el halo de luz cerúleo lo alcanzó y un grito de inmenso dolor surgió de sus entrañas, que fue sofocado por el trueno portentoso y regio que los cargados nubarrones permitieron escapar.

Humeante, herido y sangrante, el de rojo se vio repentinamente con una rodilla pegada a la tierra y sosteniéndose con su brazo sano de la empuñadura de su espada cuya punta estaba clavada en el suelo junto a su rodilla. Su respiración era trabajosa y ansiosa. Necesitaba recuperarse, antes que el de armadura hiciera su próximo movimiento.

El fuego alrededor pareció apagarse un poco. La gélida lluvia arreció.

El de rojo analizaba mentalmente de manera frenética una forma de atacar a su contrario. Era evidente por la luminiscencia en sus ojos, que no abandonaban la blanca figura frente a él. El fuego aún llameaba.

El de líneas violetas sostuvo frente a sí su hoja, cuya punta goteaba los hilos de lluvia como plata fundida. Un relámpago cayó a algunos metros de sus posiciones haciendo que un brillo satisfecho en sus ojos resplandeciera. El encuentro estaba por decidirse.

Repentinamente, de un movimiento simultáneo, el de orejas caninas se levantó y posicionando su colmillo, lo apuntó directo hacia el pecho del de blanco, que sorprendido, sólo atinó a interponer su espada para bloquear el ataque. Sin perder un solo segundo, el de rojo continuó golpeando, una y otra y otra vez, sin respiro, hasta que las chispas volvieron a salir del contacto entre las espadas. El de armadura sólo podía rechazar, pero necesitaba espacio, espacio para atacar.

Dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo, arremetió con su espada obligando al del colmillo a detenerse para evitar la estocada, movimiento que aprovechó el de armadura para brincar hacia atrás interponiendo distancia y volver a posicionar su espada para ejecutar su ataque, el rayo azul, pero a casusa de la potencia de la espada, tenía la seguridad que sería el último que pudiera efectuar.

El de rojo visualizó el movimiento del de blanco y se preparó.

- ¡Sooryuha! – el relámpago añil apareció otra vez. La fuerza era menor, pero la suficiente para hacer daño, para poder vencer. Sin embargo, el de orejas caninas no perdió tiempo, era exactamente lo que deseaba, una acometida más.

Justo cuando el halo cerúleo surgió de la espada, que se esparció por el espacio y la tierra, el de rojo empuñó la espada. Ahora era su turno.

- ¡Bakuryuha!- gigantescos remolinos surgieron del colmillo, que engulló el relámpago azul hasta formar una cohesión que adquirió la fuerza de un huracán destructor, cuyos torbellinos se dirigieron directamente hacia el de blanco, que en razón de la velocidad adquirida por los innumerables vórtices, recibió el impacto directo de su propio ataque conjuntado con el del colmillo.

El fuego creció en tamaño, devorando los pocos árboles que se mantenían en pie, mientras la lluvia amainaba, hasta casi convertirse en una ligera llovizna. Parecía que el fuego arrasaría con todas las inmediaciones, hasta convertirlas en cenizas.

De la humareda ocasionada por el fuego y la embestida del colmillo, la lluvia logró difuminarla lo suficiente para que, en medio de la niebla, surgiera la figura maltrecha y cansada del de blanco, con la armadura rajada y signos visibles de daño en todo su cuerpo, además de la ropa empapada pegada al cuerpo.

Pero orgullosamente, aún se mantenía de pie, con una mirada desafiante y directa a su oponente.

El de rojo volvió a caer al piso de rodillas, el colmillo tirado junto a él, el brazo manchado de sangre, las ropas chamuscadas y rasgadas. El esfuerzo había sido tremendo, tanto, que agotó todas sus fuerzas, aunque no su dignidad.

De entre las nubes, comenzó a surgir un rayo de sol, anunciando el alba. El fuego, al no tener más material para consumir, comenzaba a extinguirse, quedado sólo débiles llamas aquí y allá. La llovizna casi terminaba. Sólo unas gotas caían sobre los cuerpos que se mantenían verticales por puro orgullo.

Las respiraciones de los guerreros se hicieron acompasadas a medida que los rayos del sol disipaban las nubes. Los charcos plateados eran los únicos rastros de la inclemente tormenta. Las cenizas cubrían casi toda la superficie del perímetro y carbones con el centro al rojo vivo el único resto del fuego destructor.

Destellos multicolores brotaban de las hojas de las espadas. El estoque manchado de tierra y humeante. El enorme colmillo, ahora estaba transformado en una espada vieja y deslustrada.

Sus amos sólo permanecían ahí, mirándose a los ojos, para luego, tal vez decidiendo que era mucho más hermosa, turnarlos hacia la aurora acogedora y cálida que se llevaba los rastros de humo y lluvia.

Los medios hermanos sólo miraban la escena, sabedores que ya no había nada más que hacer.

La batalla había terminado.

Y ninguno de ellos resultó triunfador.

* * *

**Fin**

**C. Weller chan**

* * *

Mi querida niña, espero sinceramente que esto le guste. Con todo mi cariño, escrito y dedicado sólo para usted. B, a y a. *

* * *


End file.
